Выше нос
Выше нос (англ. Shake Your Tail) — пятая из одиннадцати песен, исполненных в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок. Русская версия = Текст (Фильм и aнимированные короткая версия) :Рэйнбумс ::Был у нас лишь день ::Всё устроить ::Время даром не хотим терять! ::Пришла пара ::Всем повеселиться! ::Так давайте вместе зажигать! ::Как узнать, (Как узнать) ::Что будет дальше? ::Не дано (Не дано) ::Всего предугадать ::Но с друзьями жизнь ::Будет ярче сиять, сиять! ::Выше нос! ::Этот день не повторится опять ::Выше нос! Выше нос! ::Выше нос! ::Будут радостью улыбки сверкать! ::Выше нос! Выше нос! :Дэш ::Хочу, чтоб меня услышал весь зал! :Пай ::Хохотать нам никто не запрещал! :Рарити ::Будь смелей, твой звёздный час почти настал! :Эпплджек ::И добейся всего, о чём ты так мечтал! :Рэйнбумс ::Ohhh-ahh! ::У нас был лишь день ::Всё устроить ::Время даром не хотим терять! ::Пришла пара ::Всем повеселиться! ::Так давайте вместе зажигать! (Ахаха, провал! Да уж!) ::Как узнать (Как узнать) ::Что будет дальше? ::Не дано (Не дано) ::Всего предугадать ::Но с друзьями жизнь ::Будет ярче сиять, сиять! ::Выше нос! ::Этот день не повторится опять ::Выше нос! Выше нос! ::Выше нос! ::Будут радостью улыбки сверкать! ::Выше нос! Выше нос! ::Выше нос! Выше нос! ::Выше нос! Выше нос! ::Будут радостью улыбки сверкать! |-| Фильм версия = Текст :Рэйнбумс ::We've just got the day to get ready ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party ::So let's think of something fun to do ::We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen ::We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right ::All our friends are here ::And it's time to ignite the lights! ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail :Искорка ::So what you didn't get it right the first time :Пай ::Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime :Рарити ::Do your thing, you know you're an original :Эпплджек ::Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal :Рэйнбумс ::Ohhh-ahh! ::We've just got the day to get ready ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party ::So let's think of something fun to do ::We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen ::We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right ::All our friends are here ::And it's time to ignite the lights! ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! |-| Другие Версия = en:Shake Your Tail es:A Bailar pl:Ogon w ruch pt-br:Vem Dançar! Категория:Песни, Радужный рок